wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Feca
Description Fecas have always been Protectors. This is one class that hasn't changed in the time it took to go from DOFUS to Wakfu - don't expect them to give up whatever treasure they're guarding too easily! And whatever you do, don't mistreat any Gobballs when they're about... they simply can't stand to see their furry friends disturbed in any way, and that goes for all animals. After all, having possession of some of the most precious objects in the World of Twelve is bound to change anyone. They have elevated their magic to the grace of an art, but it is as precise as a science and their shields are like a fifth limb - in fact, many people say that their shields have lives of their own. It's a good example of the admiration Fecas bring out in people, and a good example of the idiotic myths that still exists in the World of Twelve. Gameplay Book Class Spells The class spells available to members of the Feca class are: Health progression start with 51 HP, and gain +5 HP per level. Play style * Archetype: Scientists, Shields. * Unique features: Glyphs, Armor spells * Strike power: Good when attacking directly. Great when attacking in tandem with well placed Glyphs. * Flexibility: Good. All Spell effects vary when using on Glyphs or Armor, or simple direct usage. * Team play: Good. Can apply enhancing effects to an individual or over a whole glyph. * Combat position: Front-line Support. Their mix of effects means they can target both allies and foes. * Good targets: Stationary opponents * Bad Target: Mobile opponents Spell-branch features * Earth: Armor deals damage against attackers. Glyphs give various stat buffs. * Fire: Armor inflicts damage when a trigger is met. Glyphs inflict damage when stepped on. * Water: Armor provides resistance bonuses to the wearer. Glyphs grant damage bonuses. * Support: Armor and Glyphs, Resistance manipulation. History The Feca class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title, Dofus, in which they focused on buffing allies with resistances and used glyphs to do damage. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. Trivia *The Feca class's full name is "Feca's Shield" *Feca is an anagram of "café" which is French for coffee. It is said Feca was one of the first three classes released for Dofus and the creators named the classes after their favourite snacks. Though it was thought, during the Dofus beta, that possibly it was named for the long fights which would ensue with this class, and that you would need many, many cups of coffee to stay awake while the combat lasted. Image Gallery External Links *Feca at Wakfu's Official Site *Feca Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Feca at Dofus' Official Site *Feca at Dofus Wikia de:Feca es:Feca fr:Le Bouclier Féca it:Feca pt:Féca's Shield ru:Фека (Feca) zh:Feca Category:Class